


Take me home with you

by Dreamers_journal



Series: Roommates: Living with the dead and and a werewolf [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cryptid Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Shklance, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor shiro/Ulaz, Multi, Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shunk, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Wolf Shiro (Voltron), klance, mentioned Lancelot - Freeform, mentioned Shallura, mentioned allurance, mermaids (Voltron), shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_journal/pseuds/Dreamers_journal
Summary: Lance just needed a place to live. Flash forward a few years and he’s living with a vampire...Who happens to believe in Bigfoot and mothman and is dead set on making Lances life even weirder.Then came Shiro.His life was about to get much more interesting.





	1. Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at one in the morning weeks ago. I’m finally going to publish it, I’m kind of excited. XD  
> Thanks to my bf and my friend for reading it.  
> Kind of inspired off of HIHV  
> I plan to make this a weird long series.  
> If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please help. Also how does one get a beta reader?

When you first meet a vampire, you wouldn’t have expected to find one out in broad daylight, or even be attending the same college right? Vampires are not even real. It’s absurd.

What was even more ridiculous though was the fact that a vampire was now your roommate.

About four years ago Lance met Keith, a _normal_ guy.  
They exchanged a few words, nothing more.  
Two years later he was living with him.  
Last year he found out his roommate was...  
not normal.  
Beyond real in fact. So then what happened?  
He became friends with him.  
Sometimes that friendship caused Lance a headache.

One he was having right now with an unexpected house guest.

When Lance had came home this was not what he was looking forward to find. That vampire who he was living with brought in a werewolf, the size of a small lion into their shared living room. Of course Lance reacted like anyone else would have and almost shit himself. He clenched his chest and stared at the unconscious beast.

_“Keith!”_

It had been a long day at work and some people (Lance) had every right to crash on the couch if he wanted to. Walking up the stairs to get to his bedroom was too much for his sore body. However, right now his roommate insisted he’d explain when they moved the hybrid onto the couch.

This werewolf luckily was not dead. At least that’s what Keith had told him. Lance was both grateful and terrified.  
Last thing he’d need was to help Keith bury a creature that big, and that he’d might be eaten by it at the same time. Now the Cuban boy got a good look at it. Its body was mangled up and probably couldn’t properly walk on its own. Both of them worked together to move the massive body.

Lance was not so happy the couch would be dirty too. Keith commenting they could go and _“Just buy another one anyway.”_ The werewolf’s breathing would hitch in pain, its ears would twitch at the sounds of Keith and Lance bickering.  
Something about the creature bleeding all over their brand new carpet rug as well.

Lance was so tired. Today’s shenanigan was only the icing to the cake of Keiths wonderful gifts he brought home. Lance was muttering to himself now, this is what he gets for living with a vampire.

For once couldn’t he have had one day off from Keiths paranormal adventures? Was that too much too ask?

It was driving Lance up the wall.  
That was the third time they had to change carpet rug this week alone!  
He had really liked that shade of blue...

“Explain.” Lance said after getting their new _guest_ set up on the couch.

Keith took his time slurping down his “kool aid” from a bendy straw at the dinner table. Which only fueled further Lances annoyance. If it wasn’t for the cheap rent, the location, and the fact that his wallet was a bit empty Lance would have high tailed it out of there. Keith didn’t even bother him. Heck sometimes it was like he didn’t even exist in their shared space. The mullet haired vampire would be gone for hours everyday.

The fact that Keith was a vampire didn’t even phase him anymore. There was just one little thing Lance just couldn’t take.

Keith was a cryptid hunter. A cryptid hunter who was a vampire. That said vampire would bring the paranormal to them. Like a cat would bring dead animals to their owner(s). The things Lance had seen were beyond his understanding. Yet, maybe that’s why he stayed with Keith so long now. He was used to this kind of life after a year. Who else did Lance know that would let him crash at their place anyway? He could deal with this...

A werewolf on his couch.

Now that Lance had a closer look he had noticed a few things...

Missing lower front leg, muzzle scared, matted down muddy fur, and a little bit of blood seeping through the bandages they’ve wrapped around it. Lance thought it was possibly some kind of weird pet Keith wanted to keep. Of course, he would expect that from his cryptid vampire roommate.

  
Keith set down the blood bag and looked up with a blank expression on his face. Lance waited until finally a small grin stretched on that vampires pale face.

 

“He’s my boyfriend. I accidentally ran him over with my car.”

 

 

Silence.

.

.

.

_What?_

_._

_._

_._

_What the hell did Keith just say?_

 

 

Then Lance spoke.

 

 

 

“I knew you were a furry.”


	2. Cut it with a butter knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation (Keith Pov)

Keith didn’t understand what Lances big deal was.

They could always buy another carpet.

The argument seemed to be going no where.

He did notice the other looked worn down today, Keith would have said something but Lance turned away.  
The Cuban had left a little in a hurry to his room, probably in need of some space. Every step Lance took echoed loudly with an awful creak up the wooden stairs. Keith swore he could see the sour tired look on Lances face. This wasn’t normal...  
It slightly bothered the vampire.

As Lance finally retired upstairs, Keith went back to watching the werewolf twitch slightly. He could still hear his roommate complaining how he had given all hope on understanding him at all.

Keith rolled his eyes, Lance knew well enough the other could hear him. His rather flamboyant roommate had found out of this ability after one embarrassingly drunk incident. Lance had arrived late in the morning and brought along a “friend” (whom Keith never saw again ). It didn’t help having thick walls in that house at all.  
So now when Keith heard another sly comment under Lances breath he bite his tongue.

He was doing it on purpose now.

As hard as he tried Keith didn’t really understand Lance. It was a mystery how they were still friends themselves.

What was he doing wrong?

Maybe if they communicated better their wouldn’t be so many misunderstandings...

Keith knew it wasn’t easy to live with him, he was never used to having others around.  
Had they just gotten fed up with each other then?

Or maybe he wasn’t the only one who had some walls up. Behind that smile Keith could see something buried deep. Perhaps that’s what first made him want to be closer to the blue eyed, sun kissed boy. Lance McClain was an enigma he couldn’t crack.

Right now though that didn’t matter, because their new guest was starting to wake up. The slow rise and fall of the large chest indicated the worst was now over.

Finally the wolf stirred, fillings his lungs full of air like it was the first.

Familiar violet eyes met stark steel grey like a for the first time in a year.

Behind Keith’s blank expression his cold heart skipped a beat and joy sparkled in his eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged.

_“Welcome back Shiro.”_

_“It’s good to be back.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my awesome beta reader and also those who support me. Especially my amazing boyfriend, you’re the best! It means a lot to me. 
> 
> I’ll be posting the next few chapters very shortly! Thanks for reading! Share this with your friends who love shklance :3


	3. Lucky charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter (Lance’s pov)

When sleeping beauty finally got enough rest he headed back down stairs for a nice bowl of cereal.

What he did not expect to find the same stranger, (though Lance didn’t know that), still on his couch. _Eating his damn cereal._ _No one (mainly Keith) ever touched his lucky charms._

That sounded much different in his head.

Had he said that out loud?

The stranger was looking at him now, long dark hair with a little shorter white bangs and grey eyes met Lance.

He seemed to be managing well enough to eat the cereal considering he had one hand. A little bit of milk ran down his stubbly chin.

Lance looked further down only to scream at the top of his lungs.

 

 

 

“KEITH. WHY IS THERE A NAKED MAN ON OUR COUCH NOW?!”


	4. The Lone Wolf...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro (POV)

  
_“Is he homeless?”_

Shiro was not _homeless._ Far from it. He just didn’t have a home to go to...

Okay, so yeah maybe he was homeless and he was _also very naked_ , but that didn’t mean he was some kind of wild animal.

Shiro felt ashamed, he was unkempt and wild looking. It wasn’t like he had a mirror though. Wait did he smell?

He took a good sniff at himself. Oh god...

Shiro further examined his body, which now felt unfamiliar to him. _Broken_.

For the first time he noticed how long his hair was. How the clean shave he used to have was now gone and replaced with furry stubble all along his jawline.

His chest was littered with deep cuts that were healed. Some of them looked fresh and threatened to reopen. Purple and green layered bruises surrounded his thick upper muscles.

Oh and to top it off, he was missing an arm.

A lump formed in his throat. How did he manage to lose half an arm?

When he tried to recall nothing came to him. The slightest sliver of an explanation escaped from him like water being held in the palm of a hand.

All he could remember was running away.

The pack called to him.

_**Run faster!** _

Shiro placed his only hand left right on the stump. The skin scared and uneven, painfully waking him to reality. He tried to move his hand like if it was still there and swore he could feel it. Perhaps this is why he couldn’t tell something was amiss.

This werewolf was so deformed how could he ever dream to lead a pack someday?

He could never run with another pack either...

The call of his pack ringed loudly in his ears, that haunting beautiful sirens symphony that came every full blue night.

They called him to come home.

Devastated, Shiro could not heed them or he’d obey their call.

They would outcast him.

_~~Better to be dead in their minds then to be outcasted by those he once knew.~~ _

No wolf would ever listen to Shiro’s command or join his side.

To one day have a pack of his own...

That dream was over now.

 _Hideous_.

 _“Shiro?”_ Keith entered his field of vision.

“Now look what you did! You hurt his feelings you dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’ll take a bit to write a few more chapters but it will all be worth it!


End file.
